


Lucky Ones

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst probably, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending tho, Smut, THIS IS NOT SPOILER FREE, i love v SO MUCH, this made me sad to even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: You wrapped your arms around his neck and the kisses continued getting deeper with every second as his tongue found its way to your lips before slipping inside your mouth. The two of you were holding each other tightly, as if you were so afraid that you would lose each other at that moment if you didn't hold on for dear life. V slowly inched his way onto you, laying you down on the bed, never once breaking your kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NEW NOTE: If you came here from wattpad thank you!! HOWEVER, I AM NOT OKAY WITH MY FICS BEING REPOSTED ELSEWHERE AND THAT INCLUDES WATTPAD. Please, please do not repost anyone's writing without asking them first!!!! The person who reposted my fic onto wattpad did NOT ask me before doing so and it upsets me quite a bit. I posted them on a03 and if you really, really want someone to read my fics then just LINK THEM TO THIS PAGE. It's honestly not a difficult request. Thanks. 
> 
>  
> 
> OK SO. Once again, not spoiler free. Please only read this if you've already played through all of the routes and/or you know everything about V. THAT BEING SAID, this doesn't.... really have much to do with the story of mystic messenger other than his previous relationship with Rika.

"Can I talk to you about something?" V asked, looking worried, "It's... About my past. I want to talk to you about it."

You could only look at him in shock, he's really going to tell you?  
The two of you met online through an app a few months ago and really hit it off. You seemed to have quite a few things in common, and chatting with him was the most fun you've had in a while. Photography was a big interest that you shared. You had been interested in the subject for years and he was just so knowledgeable about it. You bonded over it instantly, discussing different tips, tricks, and other various things. He told you that he was going blind and that he probably wouldn't be able to do photography for much longer and it shattered your heart. You knew that he had some trouble with his ex, but he really didn't like to talk about it. Hearing him say that he wanted to tell you was something you never expected.

You moved your hand to pat the place beside you on the bed, gesturing him to come over. He walked over nervously and sat down, placing his sunglasses on the night stand and his cane against the wall.  
He grabbed onto your hand and held it. His hand was so warm and soft, not to mention slightly sweaty from nervousness.

He sighed and looked at you before brushing his other hand against your cheek.

"I'm losing more and more of my vision, and I wanted to tell you everything before I lost it all..."

You gripped onto his hand tighter and looked at him.

"You know I'm always here for you."

He moved his gaze from you to the floor before beginning.

"I met this girl, Rika, a few years ago. At first, everything seemed great. I even asked her to marry me. This much you already know... What you don't know is that she soon developed some mental health issues. I tried to stay with her and offered myself to her in any way that I could... I just wanted to help her. She was the love of my life and I didn't want to lose her."

He brought his gaze back to you and bit his lip.

"She... Is the direct cause of my blindness... She said that if I was truly loyal to her then it wouldn't matter what she did... And me, being completely lovesick for her, believed everything that came out of her mouth. I let her manipulate me both emotionally and physically. I refused to accept the help that my friend offered to me to fix my eyes after everything that had happened. Rika left me soon after that, claiming that she didn't love me anymore and I was of no use to her. It's too late for me to fix my eyes now, so I have to live with this forever."

Tears began to form in his eyes and he looked away again, trying to hide his face. You grabbed onto his face and locked your gaze with his, tears forming in your own.

"Jihyun, I love you. I will always love you, regardless of your past. The you sitting next to me today is the you that I have come to love more than anything. You don't deserve what happened to you in your past. You deserve all the love in the world, and please believe me when I tell you that I love you."

You moved your hands from his face as tears started to flow more steadily from him.

"Why couldn't I have met you before I met her?" He asked, wiping his face with his sleeve, "Why can't I go back and change things? I swear, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was completely lost and hopeless until I met you. You are the sunshine that has blown away the storm. You made me happy when I was at my lowest. You love me when you know I'm going to go blind. You accept everything that I am... I love you."

He looked at you for a moment before gently bringing his lips to yours. Tears stained your faces as you kissed.

"I love you." He mouthed against your lips before kissing you again, "I love you."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and the kisses continued getting deeper with every second as his tongue found its way to your lips before slipping inside your mouth. The two of you were holding each other tightly, as if you were so afraid that you would lose each other at that moment if you didn't hold on for dear life. V slowly inched his way onto you, laying you down on the bed, never once breaking your kisses. He pushed his body against yours, wanting to feel everything. His hands roamed your torso and back shakily. His nervousness of just having revealed his past to you was very apparent. He brought his hands to the bottom of your shirt and pushed his way under it, silently asking for its removal. The both of you sat up for a moment and removed your shirts. You stared at each other and took in every inch of skin that was revealed. You watched as his torso contracted with every breath. A slight glow from sweat was shining from him and his lips were a little swollen and red.  
He brought his lips back to yours and his hands felt around your torso, his hands were shaking when they made their way to your breasts, as if he thought you might reject him. You grabbed onto his wrists and showed him that it was ok, bringing his hands onto your breasts as you gasped into his mouth. V pulled away for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, "I really don't want to force you to do anything."

Your arms found their way around his torso as you brought him back down to rest on top of you.

"Jihyun, I want all of you and I want you to have all of me."

You kissed him again, this time more feverishly as you knew where this was going. The two of you weren't virgins, but you had yet to give your bodies to each other and this was a little nerve-wracking.

V's hands found their way to your bra, undoing the clasps and removing it before bringing his lips to yours again. Fingers dance across your torso as he found your breasts. He massaged them gently between his hands. His kisses move from your mouth to your neck and his fingers find their way to your nipples. You arch your back and gasp as he continues his ministrations, his tongue leaving wet marks and nibbles across your collarbones. He moves his face lower and latches onto one of your nipples, a hand continues lower to undo your button on your jeans. His hand slides inside to massage you through your already wet underwear.  
"Jihyun..." You moan, back arching at every touch of his against you. Your hands claw at his back. You didn't just want him closer to you, you needed him closer to you if you wanted to keep your sanity. You grabbed onto his head and brought his face back to yours, looking deeply into his eyes before kissing him again. Your hands went straight for his pants and you felt his hardness through them. He began to grind against your hand, gasping into your mouth as you gripped him through his jeans. You unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. You pulled away from the kiss and pushed on V's chest to get him to sit up before you started to remove his pants and boxers. You got on top of him now, straddling him before bringing your mouth to his chest. Your lips found his nipples and quickly made work of them, licking and sucking them as your hand made its way to his lower region. His cock was hot and heavy in your hand.  
You moved your mouth lower and lower until you were faced with his cock, it was pulsating in your hand and beads of precum decorated the tip. You brought your tongue to flick across the tip, stroking it a couple times in your hand. He let out a breathy moan of your name and arched his back. You continued as you wrapped your mouth around the head, you let your tongue swirl across it before taking more of him into your mouth. Your head bobbed up and down, tongue finding its way all across his cock as he let out a slurry of whimpers and moans.

"Y-you don't have... To do this..." He barely managed to say those words without moaning.

Your only response was with your mouth as you continued what you were doing, moving your mouth even lower onto him as his cock reached the back of your throat. V whimpered and you had to grab onto his hips to stop him from thrusting into your mouth. Your tongue licked against the vein that ran along the shaft and he shuddered, wanting so badly to thrust into your mouth and just let loose.

"If you k-keep doing that... I'm going to finish..." V gasps again, his eyes are closed and he has beads of sweat covering his body. His mouth is hanging open as he pants heavily.

You popped off of him and sat up, taking your pants off. He grabbed onto your torso and got on top of you, hands finding your panties. He pulled them down slowly, face close to your lower region so he could see you. He bit his lip as he brought a finger to your slit and gently pushed it inside of you.

"You're so wet..." He crooked his finger inside of you and began to pump it in and out of you slowly, "I'm so happy right now."

V smiled and brought his other hand to your clit and began rubbing small circles around it. Moans and gasps started to flow out of your mouth, he stared at you intently and you could see his cock gathering pre-cum at the top.

"H-hold on..." You managed to get out, "I want all of you..."

You reached into the drawer in your bedside table and brought out a condom. Reaching out to him, you opened the condom and fit it over his cock. He pushed you down onto the bed and kissed you yet again. He teased your folds with his member as he rubbed it against you. He nibbled your bottom lip and growled into your mouth.

"Please, Jihyun. I need you inside me." You begged him, "I want you so badly."

He looked at you and slowly started to glide his cock into you. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip as he slid into you, a barely audible whimper escaped his mouth as you clenched around him.

"You feel so, so good." He brought a hand down to your clit and began rubbing it again, "I love you."

He began thrusting into you slowly, eyes roaming your face as he did so. Wanting to catch a glimpse at every face you made. Every second of this he wanted to record in his mind.

"You're so beautiful, I really can't believe you're mine."

He sped up his thrusts a bit while his eyes remained on you. Normally you would be embarrassed, but given the state of his eyesight and what was going to happen in the future, you completely understood why he was staring at you.

"You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Jihyun." Tears began to form in your eyes again, "I love you so much."

A few tears dripped onto your face as V continued to thrust into you. You could feel the passion radiating from him, and all of his insecurities about your relationship disappearing.  
He sat up and brought his other hand to your nipple, massaging it between his fingers. You felt your orgasm approaching quickly. He brought his face down to lick your nipple a couple of times and you were gone. Your entire body was pulsating with wave after wave of pleasure as you came, V's name coming out of your mouth like it was the only thing you knew how to say.

V lifted your legs up onto his shoulders and started ramming into you, face contorting into one of pleasure as he whispered your name over and over. He threw his head back before speaking.

"I'm so close. I'm so close."

His thrusts became frantic as he approached his orgasm, you could feel his cock twitching inside of you the closer he came to orgasm. He moved your legs off of his shoulders and got closer to your face to kiss you one more time before he came, letting everything loose inside of you as his body twitched and convulsed. He let a loud moan escape his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. His body was shiny with sweat and completely flushed, it had to be the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen.

He pulled out of you and threw the condom away before lying down beside you, head resting near your shoulder as he looked at you. You rolled over and looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes that you loved so much. He brushed your hair out of your face and stared at you.

"I don't ever want to forget your face. I want to have your beautiful face etched into my mind forever." He brought his face to yours, forehead to forehead as he spoke again. "I remember when we first met online and I came to like you, I was so afraid to tell you about my sight. I was so afraid I would lose you... Because I would only become a burden."

"Jihyu-", you started before he placed a quick peck on your lips, effectively stopping you from speaking.

"But now, I know I don't have to be afraid. I know that you love me. Even when I completely lose my sight, you'll still be there for me. I never thought that I could find someone after what happened to me. I am thankful for you every single day. I love you."

You brought your arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Jihyun. No matter what happens to us, no matter what our future holds, I will always love you."

The two of you kissed again, it was a simple kiss but it was filled with so much love. You knew that the future held a lot, and that's why the present was so important. What mattered is that he was there with you, and nothing can stop you from loving him the way he deserves to be loved. V thought he was the lucky one in this, but you knew that you had the greatest man you could ever imagine having for yourself.


End file.
